claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 12
*Teresa arc: ** 12: Part 1 ** 13: Part 2 ** 14: Part 3 ** 15: Part 4 ** 16: Part 5 ** 17: Part 6 Cold open An amputated arm flies through the air. Villagers watch an unidentified Claymore warrior attack an amazed Yoma.Claymore 3, Scene 12, p. 71 Teresa 'Warning' The warrior slashes through the Yoma's torso. When the Yoma collapses face-down on the street, the warrior thrusts her sword through the skull. With utter contempt, she throws off the blood from her blade, splattering the onlooking villagers.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 72–76 A village representative tries to pay the warrior, who replies that a Man in Black will collect the fee. She also warns that villages that fail to pay are destroyed by Yoma. This terrifies the villagers.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 77–78 'Orsay' The warrior meets a Man in Black, Orsay, on the outskirts of the village. He addresses her "Teresa." He cautions her not to spread rumors of Yoma being sent to punish non-paying villages. He then gives her a new assignment—the village of Teo.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 80–81 In the VIZ Media translation, Orsay says that Teresa is "A seventy seventh generation Claymore...warrior number 182."Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 82–83 The original Japanese text never mentions any generation. See "Teresa's generation" in Notes below. Neighboring village Instead of appearing in Teo, Teresa shows up at the marketplace of a neighboring village. She immediately slashes and thrusts to death four normal-looking men, which panics the villagers. Two onlooking villagers awaken into Yoma and attack, but she slashes and kills them as well. Someone screams as the remains of the four dead men awaken into their true Yoma form.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 85–91 Teresa counts six Yoma, but remembers sensing a 7th. Among the spectators, she sees a man holding a small, pre-adolescent girl (Clare). Teresa jumps and lands behind him, then strikes—the 7th Yoma is bisected and collapses in two.Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 93–94 Striking the 7th Yoma The blood-splattered girl glances up at Teresa.Claymore 3, Scene 12, p. 95 Additional details 'Notes' *On Teresa's nickname: **The furigana びしょう (minute), superscripted over 微笑 (smile) in Teresa's nickname, indicates a physically small smile, especially a "grin," which can be an unhappy smile **In standard English, the adjective "faint"—commonly used in scanlations and official translations—would describe something barely perceptible, despite Teresa's smile being obvious to everyone in the story **Without the furigana びしょう, 微笑のテレサ would simply translate as "Smiling Teresa" *The village with 7 Yoma: **The anime retcons the nameless village in which Teresa appears in as "Teo"Claymore, Anime Scene 05 **In the anime, Teresa shows up in "Teo" and never mentions another neighboring village *Teresa's generation: **In the original Japanese text, Orsay says something to the effect that Teresa is a warrior of "Period 77, 182nd" or "77th, 182nd" (77期182番目).Claymore 3, Shueisha, Scene 12, p. 82 Orsay never mentions 世代 (generation) or any synonym. Nor does he necessarily say that Teresa is a "182rd warrior," contrary to scanlations and official translations **77期182番目 could mean a date like "Year 77, 182nd day." Possibly a date of entering the Organization, being commissioned a warrior, etc. But "warrior" or "trainee class" identification number are also possibilities **Teresa's original "Number 182" is later retconned to "No. 1" in the "Marked for Death" arc **Also see Old Generation 'Cover art' Monthly Shōnen Jump June 2002 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US